Random Events of Strangness
by MoonshadeDeath
Summary: Mokuba keeps a jounal. Kind of bizarre, but semi-decent.


**Family Friends and Foes**

I'm Mokuba. I found this notebook a few weeks back, but I haven't written in it because nothing really exciting that I want to remember has happened. That is, until a few days ago. What happened you ask? Well basically everything has been going haywire for me and Seto. All the computers and programs on Kaiba Corp. System have been doing strange things lately. The word pad has been typing messages by itself, my brother's new proto-type game is talking to him, even the toaster is acting strange. I also didn't want seto to know this but I have also been hearing strange things lately. Mostly voices that are telling me to go to Seto's secret under ground lab. Normally I wouldn't go in there, but right now I plan on it just to try to figure out what is going on. I am keeping this journal, incase it is some supernatural beings causing all this. Well now I'm off. I will write what I find as soon as I get back.

Several Hours Later...

Hey, I just got back from the lab. I saw some pretty strange things. As soon as I entered, a face appeared on the computer monitor. It had a blueish blackish green tint to it, it was staticy and I couldn't really tell, but it looked like the face of a young boy around my age. In the background a small dog was barking, and a voice was saying, "Mokuba, set me free, set me free!!" The strange thing was, it didn't sound ghost-like. In fact it sounded very familiar, like I had heard it before recently but just couldn't place the name of the person. Well then I heard Roulin calling me and telling me dinner was ready. Compared to the lab dinner was uneventful. Well now I can't write any more, basically because I was supposed to be sleeping an hour ago, but I was working on the homework I blew off for my "expedition" and writing this.

Hey, it's me again. I'm starting to think it's a little strange "talking" to paper, but whatever, stranger things are happening. My cell phone is also starting to show the symptoms all the other electronics have been showing. I asked Seto if it might be a ghost, he just told me that there was no such thing, and that he was too smart for it to be a virus or a bug. Needless to say he hasn't slept in more than a week due to the stress of the inevitable crash. The voice told me its name. Apparently it is "Noa." I feel like I met someone named Noa long before, if only briefly.

Sorry for not having written in more than five days, but I was helping Seto in the labs, and I had a ton of homework. But now I have two news updates. One I have decided that Noa is responsible for the strangeness, and two, Noa has information that could be detrimental to the lives of both Seto and me.

Hey, it's finally New Year's Eve, which means that I can write all night. This is good because I have a ton to tell you. Noa has found the ability to talk to me. Originally it was just over the connection the had established with my cell phone, it would ring and it would be him just telling me not to worry that all would be revealed in time. After about a week of this he gained the ability to get inside my head! No joke! Most of our conversations over the mind link have been very strange and simply about school, life, Seto. But then I asked him about his parents. He said his mother had died. I said mine had too. He said his father was cruel. I said that mine was dead and that for several years I had lived with an abusive step father. He said he knew. He was about to tell me the name of his father when our mind link was interrupted by a strange, unexplainable force.

I can't believe it! His father's name was Gozaburo. The same as my stepfather. We are related! That is how he knows about Seto and me! Apparently he is trapped in the Kaiba-Corp computer system because he doesn't have a body. He says Gozaburo is planing something and we should stay on our toes. Well, now that this mystery is solved I have to work on materializing Noa. He is not our enemy, we need to protect him.

Sorry about the two month wait, but I think I finally have the computer formula for materialization. There is one problem, Seto won't let me into the lab because he doesn't even believe Noa exists and refuses to use my Cell Phone to talk to him. Oh, and Seto receiver an email from Gozaburo, who is supposedly dead, saying that he is coming on the 9th of March. I don't have a choice now, I have to betray Seto's trust, I have to plot to cause Gozaburo's fall, and I have to break into the lab for vitalization into the latest games to bring Noa to life. He is the only one who can save us. I'm leaving now. I will hopefully be back tomorrow morning.

It worked. Noa is currently residing in the abandoned wing of the basement so neither Seto nor Gozaburo find him when they are together lying and acting civil towards each other tomorrow. Noa says that tomorrow the showdown will begin. He is like my best friend now. He says that we will succeed, Seto is the big brother saying we won't do anything. He also offered to help me with homework, something Seto can't do right now due to stress.

Gozaburo has arrived. I'm heading down to fetch Noa. We might not come back according to him, you must serve as written record that life is bizarre and that we knew something was up but not what.

Several months later,

I finally found you! After that explosion I thought I would never see you again! Would you like to know the details of what happened? Well I'm telling you whether you care or not! When Noa and I arrived on the scene or rather in the living room, we saw Gozaburo and Seto dueling it out with some fire pokers. Gozaburo won and restrained Seto to the wall by way of chains. Then Noa jumped Gozaburo while I tried to free Seto. I failed as did Noa, he ended up in bondage as well. Gozaburo then fired a gun at me and ran out. The bullet missed, but not by much. Then we heard a beeping sound. A bomb! Gozaburo had planted a bomb! I ran to try once more to free my brothers, but they wouldn't have any of it. The loved me too much they said, to let me get hurt and/or killed. If it weren't for a malfunction in the bullet that Gozaburo had shot, we all would be dead. The bullet had hit one of the shackles holding Seto's hands. By freeing one hand he was able to free his feet and other hand. I never thought anyone could work through any sort of pain in this kind of pressure, but Seto did. I guess there's a reason he's my idol. At first he just wanted to escape with me and leave Noa, but I insisted that he save him as well. Looking at the timer on the bomb I saw that he had only five minutes to free him and get us all to safety. I soon realized that Seto's restraints had been duds. It took almost three minutes before Seto grabbed the gun Gozaburo had dropped on the way out and shot at Noa's shackles - no damage was done to the restraints. In a last-ditch effort, I started fiddling with the bomb. Seto wanted me to stop immediately. Noa told me to cut off the blue wire. The timer stopped giving Seto enough time to pick the locks and for the three of us to dash out. Behind us the house exploded in an awesome display of colours and flame. Since then we have moved into the house previously occupied by Gozaburo, you see, he got lost in our house and didn't escape in time. I have no idea how you survived. Thank you. And thanks to Yugi for finding it for me when he went to make sure what Seto and Noa thought was a corpse was really a corpse - he obviously doesn't know them like I do.

This will be a very important update. I have a new mission. I think that Noa and Kaiba may be more than family, more than friends, and more than foes - which they were when they first met - I think they may be an item. My mission is to prove it. Mokuba out.


End file.
